Fuchsia Sunset
by Dark'Skinned'Angel
Summary: A 17 year old girl finds something different. Something that will turn all heads. Hopefully, it wont turn the head of her father and the rest of her tribe.
1. Chapter 1

Before I start writing this story, allow me to introduce myself. I am the  
"Friend" that wrote about Nyoko and Gaara. All thanks to my JudaiLoving friend, I have my own account! =) I do not own any anime or twilight. I do however own the OC's I hope u like my story and my OC's. I really hope you all like my story. WARNING: PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW IF U DO NOT LIKE THIS STORY. I AM VERY SENSATIVE!! Enjoy!

(Note: Forgive me if there are spelling errors)

Prolouge

My name is Dessica Black. My height is 5'8, I weigh 145lbs, and my body type is average. I am 17 I have long dark-brown hair, mixed skin, and Azure eyes. I am a sibling of Jacob Black. The suckish thing is, I can't really fight like he and the others can yet. But I'm reackless when it comes to impressing someone. I only show off if its necessary. I like to roller skate and rie bikes.

I lie when it's needed. My father thinks I go to school with Jacob. But the truth is, I actually go to Forks High School. Risky, I know. If my father finds out that I go to the same school as the Cullens, God knows what he'll do. I think the worst part of it is, I have a big crush on Jasper Cullen.

Keeping this secret from my father and the others is very hard. I've been keeping it from them since the 9th grade. I hate having to lie t them, but I don't like the school Jacob goes to. I like to try new things and meet new people. That's why I go to Forks High. I love it there.

I only fear 2 things, God, and hatred. Whe someone hates me for no good reason, sometimes I break down. Not in front of them of course, I wait until I get home. I hate judgementle people. I dispise people who are un-fair, and I _lothe _guys that only want that _one thing. _It's hard being me.


	2. Chapter 2

My friend JudaiLuver has been _bugging me _to update, so here is the next chapter of Fushia Sunset. Enjoy. CAUTION: DO NOT REVIEW IF U DO NOT LIKE THIS STORY, I AM VERY SENSATIVE! I didn't enough time so this chapter is pretty short.

Dessica Black woke up the next morning with a slight head ache. She sat up on her bed and scratched her head a little.

"Dessica!" Jacob called. "Come on, it's time to go to school!"

"Coming!" Dessica said slurred as she slid out of bed. She went threw her closet and put on her usual outfit: A black sleeveless hoodie with navy blue Capri's and black sneakers. She slid down on the rail down stairs. On her way out, she grabbed a piece of toast that just popped out the toaster.

"Love you." She said to her father as she took a bite.

"Love you too," Her father said. "And Jacob, one thing before you go."

"Yes?" Jacob turned around.

"Keep an eye on your sister, she's been looking a little mischievous these days. I don't want her in any trouble."

"Yes father." Jacob gave a quick smile as he shut the door. Dessica notices he Jacob is right next to her when he's usually in front.

'Crap!" She thought. 'How am I suppose to go to Forks with Scooby-doo on my back?' Dessica tries to slow down so she could end up behind him because she knows that Jacob likes to be prompt when it comes to school. But trying to obey their father, he slows down with her. After 15 minutes walking by the same stop sign for the 3rd time, Jacob gives up and runs ahead.

'Finally!" Dessica thought as she did a little jump for joy. As soon as she lost sight of Jacob, she runs straight to Forks. Right before the bell, she makes it into first period. Dessica lets out a gasp of breathe one she sits down.

"Gah!" She went. "Made it!" She froze for a moment and turned to look out the window when she realized that Jasper Cullen was sitting next to her. She opened her mouth to say hi, but froze and turned back towards the window.

"I guess we're partners, huh?" Jasper said. Dessica's eyes opened wide when she heard his voice.

'Is he talking to me?" She thought. 'Don't just sit there, say something you dumb bitch!"

"I guess we are." She said nervously.

'Nice choice of words." She thought. She glanced pass Jasper and saw how Alice was watching them from across the room.

"Ok, class." Mr. James said, he teaches drama.

"Today we are going to study Romeo and Juliet." The class moaned sadly with boredom.

"Do you want to pass or not!?" Mr. James shouted. Everyone stopped and looked straight at him.

"Now I am going to call two students up front to read a line from the book. Jasper Cullen."

'And Alice Haze." Dessica thought as she rolled her eyes.

"And Dessica Black." Dessica eyes opened wide again as she her eyes shot at Jasper.


	3. Chapter 3

**ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT STOP NAGGING ME!! HERE'S CHAPTER 3, GOD!!!**

**SORRY AGAIN, MY CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE SHORT BECAUSE I AM TRYING TO WRITE THIS AT SCHOOL AND I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME AND I DO NOT HAVE INTERNET AT HOME SO DEAL WITH IT!! Enjoy!!**

Dessica dropped her pencil as she continued to stare at Jasper. He stood there looking at her with a plane look. But in her mind, he was looking at her seductively, winking and biting his lower lip. Then un-buttoning just the top of his shirt.

"Dessica," He whispered. "Dessica."

"Dessica?" Mr. James said. She felt herself begin to drool. "Dessica Black!" She shook her head and snapped, "What!?"

"Come up to the front, and wipe your mouth!" Dessica stood up slowly trying to hide her face when she blushed from embarrassment. She put her hood over her head.

"No hoods in class." Mr. James pulled it back down. "You know that."

"Sorry, Mr. James." Dessica said quietly as she stood in front of Jasper. Mr. James scrambled in his desk for the book. He opened it and said, "Now, some lines I might put into my own words, but still you must repeat after me. Jasper I will point to you when you have to say a line. Dessica, I will point to you. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Jasper said.

"Yes sir." Dessica said trying not to stare. Mr. James cleared his throat.

"Jasper, your first," He said. "Juliet, my love for you is eternal. I shall never love another." Jasper straightened himself and cleared his throat.

Juliet, my love for you is eternal, I shall never love another." He looked into Dessica's eyes as if he was actually talking to her. Dessica took a deep breathe.

"Very good." Mr. James said. "Now Dessica, 'Oh Romeo, your words are the air I breathe to give me life.'" The class chuckled and snickered at the girly voice he made. Dessica gulped.

"Oh Romeo," She said. "Your words are the air I breathe to give me life." Half of her meant it too. Suddenly without thinking, Jasper and Dessica moved slightly closer to each other. Until they were face to face.

"Now, kiss her hand." Mr. James said eagerly. Jasper kept his eyes on Dessica's as he did. Then she breathed deeply, kept her hand in the air, and then fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**WHAT GOES ON!!! YOU'VE BEEN BUGGIN ME FOR A HOLE SO HERE'S CHAPTER4!!!! NOW SHUT YOUR DANG PIE WHOLES AND ENJOY!!!**

Someone was shaking Dessica awake. But she wouldn't budge. Suddenly she began to come to. In her eyes, Jasper was gently shaking hr awake.

"Dessica." He whispered. "Dessica, wake up my love." A smile began to grow on her face as she opened her eyes.

"Dessica." The voice got louder and the shaking got faster. When she finally woke up, she saw it wasn't Japer at all, it was actually Mr. James.

"Dessica Black, wake up this minute!" She shot up and they clonked heads.

"Augh!" She shouted as she rubbed her head. Dessica glanced over at Alice, who was glaring at her as she had a slight argument with Jasper.

"Sorry Mr. James." Dessica said sounding depressed. It took her a moment to realize everyone else in the class was laughing at her. That only made her feel worse. She looked at Jasper as she got up. It looked like she was about to scream. She stumbled as she got on her feet, and ran out of the classroom.

She ran in a locker-room in the gym. She thought it was the girls locker-room, but she actually ended up in the boys. She sat there in a ball on a bench with her face in her knees. She was crying.

"I must be such an idiot to him now!" She said. "How could I be so stupid? Fainting right in front of him like that. Such a moron!" She sank her face back into her knees. Her head shot up when she heard the door open. She was about to get up and run, but she stayed in her ball.

"As if my day couldn't get worse." She said to herself.

"What are you doing here?" She heard a boy's voice. She kept her head down.

"Mourning the end of my life." She said. The boy sat next to her and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Aw come on," He said softly. "I'm sure it'll get better."

"Not after the way I made a total idiot of myself in front of my crush." She sniffled.

"Oh, who's your crush?"

"Just a guy named Ja-." She stopped when she lifted her head and saw that is was actually Jasper she was talking to.

"Uuhhh," She said nervously. "Just kidding! I don't have a crush. _Pshhh, _no!" She tried to act as if she never mentioned the word. But Jasper saw right threw her. He gazed deep into her eyes and made her only say,

"His name is…" Before more guys began to rush in for P.E.

"You better get outta here." Jasper said quietly. He grabbed Dessica's hand and _zoomed _ out of the locker room like lightening. Next thing Dessica knew, she was in art class just seconds before the bell.

"Uh," She was a little freaked out from Jasper's speed.

"Thanks?"

"No problem." He said with a little smirk.

"Ok class," Mrs. Kierkess, (Keer-kess) the art teacher. "Today we'll be doing pottery." Jasper has had some experience with pottery in Elementary. But Dessica has not.

"I am going to put you in groups of 2." Mrs. Kierkess began to walk around the room with her clipboard.

"He or she will be your partner for the rest of this week. Next week, we will switch. Alice and John. Kiki and Rose. Dessica and Fred. Jasper and Emma." And so on. Dessica's partner, Fred, isn't really the best guy to work with. He's the type who likes to sit and watch. After Mrs. Kierkess handed out the lumps of clay, she said,

"Now if you see one of your classmates having trouble, feel free to help. Ready? Begin!" Dessica took her time trying to figure out how to turn the turn table. After 10-15 minutes, she got it down. But After a while, things weren't going to well. Fred was sitting on the stool with his feet up as clay flew all over Dessica's apron. Jasper kept glancing at her troubles as Emma kept talking about her constant trips to the mall. Eventually, Jasper stopped what he was doing and rushed to Dessica to help her. The turn table was spinning out of control.

"Stop, stop, stop," He said approaching her with his arms out. "Slow down." He stopped the turn table with one hand.

"First problem," He said. "Your molding it wrong. Second, your partner sucks." Jasper pushed Fred slightly and made him fall with the stool.

"Here, just let me show you." He went behind Dessica and laid his hands on top of hers. He showed her how to turn the table slowly and mold it at the same time.

"There you go," He said with a smile. "Your getting it." Jasper and Dessica didn't even noticed that there fingers were interlocking. But Alice sure did. She grew so angry; she began to squeeze the almost-perfect vas.

"What the hell man?!" John said. Alice got her eyes back on her hands and stopped.

"Sorry." She said as she continued to glare at Jasper and Dessica. They were giggling and laughing together. Alice has almost had enough. She began to storm towards them but before she could make it to the table, the bell rang. And Mrs. Kierkess said,

"Class dismissed!"


	5. Chapter 5

**THINGS ARE GONNA GET REALLY INTERESTING NOW!! HERE'S CHAPTER 5!!!**

Alice is still furious. She stormed down the hallway looking for Dessica. Once she found her, she grabbed her by her arm and turned her around forcefully.

"I know what you're trying to do, wolf." She said. "You better watch your back, before I rip it to shreds." Dessica snatched her arm away and ran down the hall in fear of Alice. As you all know, Alice is psychic. Maybe she saw something that involved Jasper and Dessica in a way she didn't want to happen. All she can do at this point, is try her best to prevent it.

After Dessica ran off, Alice rushed to Jasper, who was at his locker. She stood by his side and crossed her arms.

"What was that?" She asked. Jasper gave her a funny look.

"What was what?" He chuckled as he shut his locker.

"What were you trying to do with that wolf, Jasper?" Her voice was rising.

"I was only trying to help her."

"That wolf has a partner!"

"Who was very suckish."

"That wolf could've helped herself, Jasper!"

"Why do you keep calling her, That Wolf?"

"Because that's what she is, a wolf!" Alice got close to Jasper's face.

"A no-good, filthy wolf."

"She's more than just a wolf, Alice." Jasper got serious.

"She's a friend. And she's not no-good or filthy. Your not normally the jealous type, Alice. What's wrong?"

"I'm not jealous!" Alice made a pouty face.

"Well, if you are, you have no reason to be. She's only a friend, nothing more." Jasper held her hand.

"I only have eyes for you." He gave her a peck on the cheek. She blushed.

"Ok." She said quietly.

"I'll see you at home." Jasper winked and left. As soon as Alice lost sight of him, her glare came back.

"She'll be nothing alright," She said to herself. "because today, she'll become nothing but a memory."

Back at home, Dessica had just finished her homework.

"I'm done, Jacob!" She shouted waving the papers in the air. "Can we go to the cliffs now?" Jacob jogged down the stairs. Dessica jumped right to him and gave him the puppy-eyed look.

"Can we go to the cliffs now, please?" She asked. "I wanna watch the water intertwine with nature!" Jacob looked down at her and crossed his arms.

"Your not gonna chase a rabbit, are you?" He asked. Dessica gave him a suspicious look. She shook her head slowly and gave him a long,

"Noooo." Jacob cocked an eyebrow. He sighed.

"Alright." Dessica jumped for joy and cart wheeled outside. Jacob followed looking down and shaking his head.

"Race you to the top!" Dessica shouted as she jetted up the hill.

"Hey, no fair!" Jacob shouted. "You got a head start!" Dessica laughed her brains out as she ran. She was beating Jacob good. When she got to the top, she leaned against a tree and waited for Jacob. When he got to the top, he pretended to be out of breath.

"What took you so long?' Dessica asked. Jacob waved his arm

"Ah, I let you win." He said. Dessica rolled her eyes and turned to watch the waves. They were crashing against the cliff wall. She listened to the sound of the wind with the water. She inhaled.

"Aint it beautiful?" She said.

"Yeah." Jacob agreed. He made a jolt when he remembered something.

"I forgot the snacks and chairs." He said. "You stay put, I'll be back. If anything goes wrong, just holler." Dessica nodded as Jacob slid down the hill. Then she had a mischievous thought. She just stepped forward and stepped close to the edge. She spread out her arms and smiled big.

"I'm queen of the world!!" She shouted. Then she heard russiling noise in the bushes. She turned around to look.

"Jacob?" She said. "Jacob, if you're trying to scare me, it's not funny." Then the russiling stopped. She flipped her hair and continued with her imagination. Suddenly, something jumped out of the bushes and slammed against Dessica's back, causing her to fall off the cliff. She screamed as she crashed into the water. Dessica swung at the water as she came up. Once she got the hair out of her face, she looked up and saw the cause of her fall, Alice.

The waves were getting stronger. They began to throw Dessica around like a rag doll. When she got the chance, she grabbed on to a fair sized rock and held on for dear life.

"Help!" She shouted. "Help me, please! Somebody help!" Fear was growing in Dessica's eyes. She has not yet learned how to swim or jump like the rest of her tribe. She is deeply terrified. Just to make matters worst, the current picks up. The waved crash against Dessica's back, causing her head to whiplash on the rock and knock her unconscious. The side of her head began to bleed slightly as she began to drown. Suddenly, something grabbed her arm and pulled her out with force. Next thing she knew, she was on the ground gasping for air and bleeding. The hand of Dessica's life saver was quivering as they moved her hair out of her face.

"Who did this to you?" A voice whispered. Dessica began to move her head a little and open her eyes. When she did, her vision started out blurry.

"Dessica," The voice continued. "Your alright Dessica, wake up." When she finally opened her eyes, she saw that it was Jasper who saved her life.

"Jas…per?" She whispered. Then she leaned over as she coughed and gagged some more.

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked as he laid his hand on Dessica's neck to see if she hit it. Suddenly, many footsteps came up the hill.

"The screams came from here!" A man shouted. Who came to the top, but Jacob and three other men from the tribe. They saw how Dessica was coughing and bleeding. They also saw how Jasper was on top of her making sure she was alright. But in their eyes, Jasper was choking her. They all roared and growled as they charged towards Jasper. He jumped up into his fighting position, leaving Dessica on the ground. Two of the wolfs surrounded him as Jacob went to Dessica.

"What did this bastard do to you?" He asked. "Why are you all wet?"

"Som…..someone," Dessica's voice kept breaking. "Someone….pushed me."

"Pushed you?" Jacob had a puzzled look. "Pushed you where?" Dessica weakly smacked Jacob in the face.

"In the water, you idiot." She said. She coughed up more water and looked back at Jasper.

"He saved me." She said. Jacob looked back at him. The two men were circling Jasper with a death stare.

"Stop." Jacob hesitated to say. He looked at Dessica then back at Jasper.

"Take him to father." He said. The two men grabbed Jasper by his arms and dragged him down the hill as Jacob carried Dessica. When they got to the house, their father's eyes went wide with shock.

"What happened?" He said loudly. Jacob laid Dessica on the couch.

"By the looks of it, she almost drowned." He said as he covered her with a blanket. Their father gave Jasper a glare.

"Is this vampire the cause of it?" He growled.

"No. In fact, quite the opposite." Jacob looked at him.

"Dessica claims that this vampire saved her life." He said. Dessica continued to cough.

"It….it's true father." She was wrapped in the blankets like a cocoon. Their father's glare turned into a curious look.

"Why did you save my daughter?" He asked Jasper.

"Because she is a friend of mine, sir." He said. "And for the attempt to bring full piece between the Blacks and the Cullens." Father gave him the look of disbeleife.

"Please father," Dessica stood up weakly. "Let him off. I mean, think about it; if it wasn't for him, I'd be dead right now." They all looked at each other.

"Jacob, get Dessica a bandage for her head." Father said. Jacob nodded and began up the stairs.

"Let him go." Father waved his hand at them. Jasper snatched away and straightened his jacket.

"You're free to go, vampire." Father said nodding at him.

"His name is Jasper." Dessica said as she looked at him.

"Your welcome chief, Dessica." Jasper said as he began to leave.

"Jasper, wait!" Dessica cried. She gave a nervous look. Then she sprigged off the couch into Jasper's arms. Her father's eyes went wide again.

"Thank you." She said. Jasper hesitated, but he hugged her back. He let go of her slowly, and jumped out the door and into the trees. Dessica watched him leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeeeeehaaaa! JK. I'm not country. Chapter 6 here ya go!**

The next morning, Dessica's breathing wasn't so good. Even though she didn't drown, she still had swallowed a lot of salt water. Plus, she's caught a slight cold. Jacob had just came upstairs to check her temperature.

"Not to hot." He said. "I'm gonna make you some soup." Dessica watched Jacob leave the room as she coughed a little. She looked around the room as her head throbbed from the sinuses head-ache. She began to day dream about Jasper as she began to close her eyes and smile.

(Fake and overly dramatic sounding) "Help! Oh please, somebody help! I'm drowning!" Dessica was kicking and splashing. She looked up and saw Jasper wearing nothing but red swim shorts.

"I shall save you, my love!" He shouted before he dived in the water. He swam to Dessica in a heart beat and rushed her to shore. As he laid her down, he gazed into her eyes.

"Oh Dessica," He said. "I'm so glad that your alright."

"Thank you Jasper for saving my life." Dessica said as she smiled.

"Come on, let's make-out to celebrate." Jasper puckered his lips and leaned forward as Dessica did the same.

"Dessica?" Jacob's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Dessica, what the hell are you doing?!" Dessica was puckering her lips at Jacob during he day dream. She snapped out of it and fell back on her pillow.

"Some of that salt water must have gone to your head." Jacob said as he sat the soup down.

"What were you thinking abut, anyway?" Dessica's eyes opened wide and suspicious. She sat up slightly and coughed.

"Uh, I was kissing a…..puppy? In my dream…?" She said weakly. Jacob cocked an eyebrow as he picked up the spoon.

"Eat your soup." He said as he shoved the spoon in her mouth. She choked a little and grabbed the spoon.

"Damn it, Jacob!" She shouted. "Are you trying to kill me?" He stayed silent as he left the room. As soon as he shut her bedroom door, Dessica stuck her tongue out at him. After that, she angrily ate her soup. Taking angry slurps from her spoon. In less than 12 minutes, she was finished. When she began to lay down to take her nap, someone knocked on the door. She slowly crept out of bed and walked halfway down the stairs. She knew that Jacob was going to answer already. She peeked down as Jacob answered the door.

"Hello, Jacob." It was Carlisle, the Cullen's father, with Jasper.

"Carlisle?" Jacob said. "What brings you here…..with him?" Jacob studied Jasper's face. He could tell that he was a little uncomfortable to be there. Dessica took an extra step to get a better look.

"Well, we heard that Dessica had came down with a slight cold and we decided to give her a get well gift and some soup." It was a basket of cards and flowers with chicken noodle soup. Jacob cocked an eyebrow at them and took the gifts

"Thanks," He said. "I'll make sure she gets them." Jasper glanced inside and saw Dessica at the steps. He smiled. Dessica blushed as she hid her face a little.

"Have a nice-." Jacob shut the door before Carlisle could finish his sentence. As Jacob approached the stairs, he walked by the trash can and threw all the gifts away. Dessica dashed up the stairs and hid in the bathroom as Jacob went into his room. Once she heard the door, she went down stairs to the trash can. She left the soup but got the basket out. As she picked it up, a card fell out of it. It read,

"Please forgive me for what happened. I know it wasn't really my fault but, I still feel the need to apologize. Love, Jasper."

"Love?" Dessica thought. She grew wide eyed with a smile as she hugged the basket. She rushed to her room and sat Indian style on her bed. She opened the basket carefully and quietly so Jacob couldn't hear. When she finally got it all the way open, she grabbed the first thing she saw; a bag of chocolate pretzels. She ate the whole bag in less than 39 seconds. Then the rest was a bunch of "Feel better" cards. After reading them all, she plopped her head on her pillow and fell asleep.

Dessica had woken pup late that night, 12:35am. She couldn't go back to sleep. She tossed and turned for a while but it didn't see to tire her out. Then she heard faint yelling in the back round, Jacob was talking in his sleep again.

"Shut up!" She shouted. But the yells kept going.

"I'm gonna come in there and smack the tan off your face if you don't shut up!" But it continued. Dessica eventually gave up on yelling and smashed her head between the pillow and the mattress. After a few moments, there was something going _tick, tick _on her window. She went to it, trying to figure out what it is. But there was nothing there.

"Having trouble sleeping?" A deep voice popped up in her ear as she turned around

"OH SH-." She swore as she fell back on her bed. Jasper climbed in the door.

"Did I scare yo-?"

"_Shhhh!" _Dessica listened out for Jacob, he was sill yelling, which meant he was still asleep.

"What are you doing here?!" She whisper-yelled.

"I forgot to give you something." He said as he pulled something out from behind. Jasper handed her a white rose splattered with pink. Dessica's jaw dropped as she took it.

"It's beautiful." She said as she smelled it.

"A rose for a rose." Jasper said quietly. Dessica froze as her face turned red. She looked up at him as he walked closer.

"There is something about you," Jasper said. "that won't let me stay away." Dessica tripped a little as he came closer.

"I just don't know what." Jasper's look became more serious.

"But I'm going to find out." Dessica sat down on her bed, still looking up at him. Jasper leaned down towards with his hand on both sides of her. She began to breathe deeply and quickly. Her face turning as red as a cherry.

"J-Jasper," Dessica stuttered. "What are you-?"

"Don't talk." Jasper laid one finger on her mouth. Dessica looked into his eyes and fell into a slight trance. She felt he body go limp as Jasper leaned to her ear.

"Just relax," He whispered. "I won't hurt you." Dessica did it without hesitation.

"Now," Jasper kept his voice low. "Don't move." Dessica felt Jasper's breath shift to her neck.

"Dessica, you forgot to take your night quill." Jacob walked in the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7!**

Dessica's heart began to pound out of her chest. Her eyes opened wide when she heard Jacob's voice. She slowly looked back at him with terror in her eyes. Sweat was starting to pour from her skin as her teeth began to chatter. Jacob gave Dessica a suspicious look and cocked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

'Why isn't he enraged or shocked?" Dessica thought. "Doesn't he notice-?" She looked above her, Jasper was gone. She jolted when she saw him disappear so suddenly, and backed up on the bed. Going to far, she fell off as her legs flew in the air.

"What the hell!" Jacob said. "You ok?" Dessica's hair was everywhere.

"Ew, you got a bed head." Jacob walked over.

"I just had a nightmare." She said. Jacob sat down on the bed.

"Here," He handed her a cup of water and a couple of azure pills. "Take your nite quill and go back to sleep." Dessica took the drink and pills. After she did, she curled up in her blanket. Jacob gave her a light kiss on her forehead and went back to his room. As soon as Jacob shut the door, Dessica's eyes popped open. She hopped out of bed and dashed to the window. She opened it and looked up and down at the trees. She saw no sign of Jasper. With a sigh, she shut the window. When she turned to go back to bed, she saw Jasper's jacket on the floor. She picked it up slowly and grabbed a hanger. She hung it up on one of her bed post. Then she looked at her little end table and saw the rose he had given her. She smelled it one last time, remembering what Jasper had said,

"A rose for a rose." She promised herself in her mind that she wouldn't forget those words as she held the rose and fell back to sleep.

The next morning, Dessica assumed that what happened last night was just a dream. She sat up and scratched her head a little. She yawned a great yawn as the light shined in her eyes.

"Ah," She said quietly. Holding her arm up in front of her face. "Damn light."

"Dessica," Her father called. "Time for school."

"Coming!" Dessica climbed out of bed. When she got her feet on the floor, she stepped on something. She looked down, and it was Jasper's jacket. Her eyes opened wide as she picked it up.

"Oh my God." She whispered. She smacked the side of her neck with her left hand, remembering Jasper's warm breath on it. Thanking God she didn't feel any bite marks.

"Dessica!" Jacob shouted. "Come on, I'm ready to go!" She rushed to her closet to get dressed. When she got her backpack, she dashed out the door.

"I've never seen her such in a rush to get to school." Their father said. Jacob shrugged and walked out behind her.

3 periods later, after history, it was lunch time. Dessica sat alone, still thinking about last night. She glanced over at the Cullen's table. She quickly shifted her eyes at another table. Jasper gazed back at her but Alice didn't seem to notice. She was busy talking to Roselle and Emit. Finally, Jasper caught Dessica's eye.

"Don't be afraid." He mouthed. Then laughed quickly at one of Emit's corny random jokes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dessica rushed threw the halls after lunch. Many thoughts went threw her mind about how she could live the pass few days down. The fear of Alice and her lust for Jasper. Then the thought of Jacob and the others came to mind.

'What if they find out?" She thought as she made it to physics. Her eyes grew wider. What if Alice finds out?

"But wait," She thought to herself. "Maybe Jasper doesn't mean it like that. Maybe he gave me the rose just to be nice. He's just trying to be a good friend. Yeah, that's it. He's just being nice. That is definitely it. Maybe I'm not fully dead yet. Ok, one more time, Jasper is just being friendly."

"Yeah, he's being _real _friendly." Edward Cullen popped up next to her. She jumped as her binder fell on the floor. He chuckled at her confused look.

"Uh," Dessica said. "How did you-?"

"I just know." Edward started to look out the window. Dessica kept looking at Edward as she scooted her chair away from his.

"Ok, class," Mr. Leon, their physics teacher. "Today we'll be continuing our lab about the remaining elements." The teacher went on. Dessica's eyes roamed over to where Jasper was sitting. He stared straight at her. Then she looked at Alice, who had a venomous glare.

"You better be careful," Edward whispered. "Alice isn't really, well let's just say; the last girl who went after Jasper lost a limb." Dessica gulped loudly and kept her eyes down at her desk as she laid down her head to calm her nerves.

After school, Dessica was very tense and paranoid. She tried to keep her distance from Jasper and the others. Her skin was so pale from fear; you would think she was a vampire. When she got out side of the school, the lot looked vacant and empty. She was afraid to step outside the door. She peeked out, looked side to side, and slowly walked out. It wasn't cold but she was shivering all over. Chills kept going up and down her spine. She took little steps that only took inches at a time. She was so scared; she shivered when she heard her own breath. She had barely passed the school busses. She stopped in the middle of the parking lot. Flashbacks from last night flew in her head. The powerful lust she felt between her and Jasper. But after that, she remembered the moment she almost drowned. When she looked ahead and saw Alice standing at the edge of the cliff. The water building up in her lungs, the salty water on her tongue. She remembered it so well; she actually started to gag as if she was coughing up water all over again.

She was half-way pass the middle of the parking lot. Tension and fear still clear on her face. Suddenly, a great force slammed against her side. Her entire body slammed into a parked school bus. She yelped in shock from the impact. Her head shook as she turned to see the cause of the slam, it was Alice.

"Prepare to die, Dessica!" She growled. Then Alice began to say her name over and over.

"Dessica, Dessica!" The more she called the more faint her voice had gotten. Then she felt something shaking her. Suddenly, Dessica found herself still in physics at her desk. Her head shot up as Edward shook her awake.

"Sheesh," Edward said. "What was up with you? You kept whimpering and whining. You're lucky the teacher didn't notice you." Dessica rubbed her arm. She could still feel the impact of the slam from her nightmare. She then gazed at her hand; her skin was as pale as it was in her dream. Then they began to shake.

"Ms. Black?" Mr. Leon said concerned. "Ms. Black, are you alright?" Dessica's heart was pounding against her chest as her palms became sweaty. Her hands continued to shake. It felt like a huge frog was squirming in her throat. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't respond to Mr. Leon's question. The room was spinning in her eyes. She stood up, hoping it would make it all stop. But it only made it worse. It felt like a giant was shaking the whole room like a maraca. The teacher's voice was fading in her ears. He sounded fuzzy, like an old radio. Jasper stood up to get a better look, as did everyone. Then she began to take short and quick breaths. She whimpered slightly as she passed out sideways.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9~~**

Swirls went threw her eyes as she came to. She looked up to see many people surrounding her with mutters and giggles. She heard Mr. Leon on the phone, talking like he had just hit someone with a car.

"She's waking up!" One of the kids shouted.

"Oh thank God!" Mr. Leon gasped. "Never mind, good-bye." He hung up the phone and rushed to Dessica. She looked confused and tired.

"Are you alright, Dessica?" He asked. "Do you need to go to the nurse." Dessica began to nod but stopped.

'If I go to the nurse," She thought. 'She might end up calling my father, telling him to come pick me up." Her eyes widened.

"I'm ok!" She shouted as she shot on her feet.

"Oh, ok then." Mr. Leon said with a little smile. After that, the bell rang. Dessica was the first out the door. She dashed down the halls to trying to get home as fast as possible. Her palms were still sweaty and her heart was still pounding. All she saw was the enraged look on Alice's face from her dream. How her eyes screamed the death of Dessica. She began to run as if Alice was chasing her. She kept looking back and saw flashes of her running at her with great speed. Dessica stubble over a crack and yelped loudly. She straightened herself and continued to run like hell. Finally, she made it home. She slammed the door and pressed her back against it as if someone was trying to break in. Jacob came down stairs shirtless as he gave Dessica a puzzled look.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Um," She said breathing deeply. "I'm just…..practicing for track." Jacob gave her a suspicious look.

"Ok." He said. He looked at her up and down and went back upstairs.

"Oh thank you God!" She gasped. She rushed up the stairs as she breathed out with relief. She sat down at her desk to do her homework, which took about 2 hours. After that, it was 7:00. 3 hours away from Dessica's bedtime. She took a bath before going down stairs to make herself dinner. When she did, Jacob and their father were already down there eating. She rummaged in the fridge and the only good thing she could find were hot dogs. As she took them out, Jacob scowled at her. Even while she microwaved them, he continued to scowl. When she sat down to eat, Dessica shot him a look.

"What?!" She shouted. Jacob began to shake his head.

"Hot dogs?" He said. "Really Dessica, hot dogs?!" By the sound of his voice, Dessica could tell that he was playing around.

"So?" She said. Jacob dramatically grabbed his chest as if he was having a heart attack.

"Oh!" He shouted. "Oh, oh, I'm hurt!"

"Shut up!" Dessica smacked his arm.

"She's eating our own kind, Dad!" Jacob pointed at her. Their father rolled his eyes as he began to laugh.

"You are so _stupid!" _Dessica said as she took an angry bite.

"Oh!" Jacob continued. "Oh, that did it! That crushed my heart into little tiny pieces! How could you?" Jacob put his face into his hands and started the fakest crying you could ever hear.

"Hey, hey Jacob." Dessica said. Jacob lifted his head laughing.

"What?" He said. Dessica then launched a hot dog down his throat.

"_Hawwkkk!" _He went. "Hey!"

"Haha!" Dessica pointed at him.

"Alright you two," Their father said. "That's enough now."

"I'm tired." Dessica put the plate in the sink. "Good-night."

"Good-night?" Jacob asked. "It's not like you to go to bed before 10 on the weekend."

"Well, I'm tired!" She snapped. "Now good-night!"

"But I-."

"I said _good-night!" _Dessica stomped up the stairs with her nose sticking up.

"I said good-night! Nannana!!" Jacob mocked.

The next morning, Dessica was still sound asleep. It was 12:34 n the afternoon.

"Dessica!" Jacob shouted. She stuffed her face in the pillow.

"Dessica! Dessica, get down here now!" Once he became loud like that, Dessica knew it had to be some kind of emergency. She rushed out of bed and trotted down the stairs. She scratched her head with her eyes only-half way open.

"What's wrong?" She asked scratching her eye.

"Someone's here." Jacob had his arms crossed with a scowl. "And he says that he left his _jacket _here _2 nights ago._" Jasper was standing next to her.

"Care to explain?" Her father added.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!**

**It's short but oh well, DEAL WITH IT!! But I half-way promise you that Chapter 11 will be longer. ENJOY!**

Dessica froze in hesitation when her father spoke. She tripped over the last step. She had to think fast.

"Um, uh, um…." She stuttered.

'_Oh yeah, way to think fast!" _She thought to herself.

"I was training in the woods that night." Jasper butted in. Jacob and their father shot a look at him.

"I was training by jumping around in the trees. As you should know, your forest does have the tallest trees." He gave them a small smile. Jacob kept his arms crossed and squinted his eyes at him.

"So how did it end up in her room?" He asked.

"Uh, I left my window open." Dessica said quickly. "It was getting hot in my room so I opened it. I meant to close it before I fell asleep but you can see were that led."

"It must have flown in the window while I was training." Jasper said. Their father shrugged.

"That actually makes sense." He said.

"Yeah, thanks dad." Jacob said sarcastically. He un-crossed his arms and gave Jasper a scowl.

"Alright vampire," He said. "Your off the hook." He walked pass Dessica up the stairs. There was an awkward since after he left the room. Suddenly, Jacob tossed the jacket down the stairs on Dessica's face. She grabbed it and walked twards Jasper with a small smile.

"Here's your jacket, Jasper." She said quietly.

"Thank you." He took it and threw it over his arm. "You both have a nice day." When their father wasn't looking, Jasper winked at Dessica. Her face turned a cherry red as she closed the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Later that day, Jacob kept giving Dessica some kind of disapproving looks. All she did was shrug and stick her tongue out at him. As soon as she made it to her room, she let out a huge breath of relief.

"That was too close." She said to herself. She turned on her light, sat on her bed Indian style, and began to finish her homework from Wednesday.

Alice was not very happy with Jasper. When he came back with his jacket, she scowled at him.

"Where have you been?" She asked. "You weren't with that _wolf _were you?" He stayed silent as he hung his jacket on the hanger.

"I wouldn't blame him if he was," Emmett said. "I mean, for a wolf chick, she's pretty ho-_ow!" _Rosalie punched him in the arm before he finished the word.

"Personally, I like her." Carlisle entered the room. "She seems like a very nice girl."

"More like a conniving whore!" Alice growled.

"And why do you say that?"

"She thinks that the seemingly-hot-wolf chick is gonna steal Jasper from her." Emmett said. Rosalie lost her temper and hit him again.

"What?!" He snapped. "I said _seemingly-_hot. _Ow!" _He began to rub his arm as he glanced at Alice.

"I'll shut up now." He said as he sank in the couch.

"And I don't think, I _know." _Alice said.

"Oh really?" Carlisle said sarcastically.

"Well, she is psychic, _duh!" _Emmett said.

"Yes, I know that Emmett. We _all _know that." Jasper was walking in behind him.

"What's going on?" He asked. Alice rolled her eyes and looked the other way.

"It seems to Alice and the others that your after another woman; that young girl Dessica you saved a while back."

"_You _saved her!?" Alice rushed up to Jasper. "Why?!"

"Well, you should know, Alice." Jasper said calmly. "In fact, you should've known that I was going to save her before I actually did."

"Yeah, I knew she was going to be saved but I didn't know it was by _you!_ What I saw in my vision was that wolf boy leaning over her as she gasped for breath. What I didn't see, was you dragging her worthless body out the water!"

"Alice, please calm down." She looked at Carlisle and the others.

"I have to go-." She stuttered. "Go take care of something." She rushed out the door. Emmett shrugged his shoulders. Then a puzzled look came upon Jasper's face. As he thought, his eyes widened with worry.

"Oh no." He muttered as he ran to the door.

"What seems to be the problem?" Carlisle asked.

"I have to go." Jasper left the room in silence. Emmett stood up and rubbed his hands together as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Well," He said. "Better get out the popcorn and party snacks. Cause its show time!" Rosalie and Carlisle shot a look at each other.

"We better go with him." Carlisle reached for his jacket and walked to the door as Rosalie followed. After they left, Emmett came back in the room with a coke and a pack of Twinkies.

"What I miss?" He said.

Meanwhile, Dessica was roaming in the woods by herself; looking up in the trees and sky. Thinking about how she could paint a portrait of them. How she will hopefully one day become at least an armature artist.

"_Nah," _She thought. _"I'll just go with the flow. What ever happens, happens." _She continued to gaze off into her own little world. Where there weren't any vampires nor wolfs to worry about. When she was 8 years old again as Jacob was 10. They began to play tag as their father watched on the bench in the park. The birds were chirping as Dessica and Jacob were laughing and shouting, "Tag, your it!" And, "Hey, no fair!"

Dessica let out a happy breath. Remebering the good ol' days was what she needed to calm herself. For a moment, she felt as if she had no worries. Suddenly, something crashed against Dessica's skull like a mallet, causing her to fly into one of the trees. Suprisingly, she was still contious enough to get to her knees. As she did, her vision was blurred from the impact. She already had a small stream of blood running down the side of her head and cheek. Her vision came to, and she realized the cause of the crash…..Alice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**I am sorry that this is so short, but I had to cause my aunt was acting like a cow, lol. It's short but please enjoy.**

Alice gave Dessica a venomous glare from where she was standing. Dessica laid her hand on the tree and gathered herself to her feet, her knees still weakly bent.

"What.." Dessica's voice broke. "What do you want?" Alice, in the blink of an eye, crashed Dessica against the tree she was weakly leaning on. Her eyes spoke death as she gripped on the collar of Dessica's shirt.

"I want you dead." She growled. Then tossed Dessica clean across the ground against another tree. Her eyes were wide with shock and pain as she fell to the ground. Her face flat in the dirt as Alice toward over her. Tightening her fist and clenching her teeth, Alice snarled,

"You make me sick!" And kicked Dessica _threw _the tree like a football. She rolled and trampled in the dirt before she came to a complete stop. She laid motionless. Alice crept up to her to see if Dessica had truly fallen. She stayed motionless as Alice gave a satisfied smirk. When she turned to walk away, she heard a quick and quiet _crick. _She looked back, Dessica's hand was moving against the dirt. Alice looked down at her with a puzzled angry look.

"Why?" She asked in a low tone. "Why?" Her voice was rising. "Why?! Why aren't you dead?!" Dessica's breath was breaking as she got to her hands and knees. Hair hanging her face and covered in dirt. When she spit, blood came out.

"Us wolves," Dessica said as she got onto her knees. "Don't die…..so easily." Dessica was getting on her feet. Alice's eyes began to grow wide from shock.

"_She shouldn't even be breathing!" _She thought.

"I know I can't kill you," Dessica said. "Even if I could, I wouldn't. But I can and will _hurt you." _Dessica flipped her hair over and out of her face. Dust flew as she did. Alice looked into her eyes, she was serious. She saw the determination, pain, and anger in her eyes. Alice stepped back.

"You can't hurt me." She said. "You can't do anything. You wont do anything. You're just gonna stand there and let me beat you to death."

"Right," Dessica began to walk towards Alice. "I forgot, you're the one who can tell the future. Well, the future always changes right?" Alice was stepping backward, away from Dessica. She knows that when people of her kind turn into a full fledged wolf, she'll rip her apart. But the only problem is, Dessica hasn't had the proper training to fight like she wished she could. But of course, strength does run in the Black family. If she does try hard enough, she could possibly hurt Alice. If only she knew how to.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alice wasn't going to take much more of Dessica's back talk. She got into her fighting position as Dessica did. But she was still weak from that massive impact of the kick and punch against her skull.

_"She can't win._" Alice thought as she did a small smirk. "_She won't win." _She began to walk towards her.

"Tell you what, I'll give you one." She said.

"Give me one what?" Dessica asked stepping back.

"I'll give you one free shot. Right here." Alice pointed at her own chin.

"But it'll be the last move you'll ever make!" Dessica gulped as she looked at her fist. Alice lifted her head, exposing supposedly the weakest part of the chin. Dessica began to breathe nervously as she lifted her fist. She huffed as she pulled her fist back, ready to hit Alice. In the middle of her swing, she stopped, lifted her leg, and did a buzz-saw kick against Alice's head. To her surprise, she actually slammed to the ground. Alice held the side of her head in shocking pain as Dessica began to high-tail it out of the woods. But it didn't go as well as she hoped. Because when she tried to run, Alice recovered quickly and got a-hold of Dessica's ankle. Causing her to fall flat on her face in the dirt. She lifted her by her ankle, and threw her on the ground. She swung her side to side each time slamming her on in the dirt.

"This might not be such a hassle after all." Alice said. "I always wondered what a wolf's blood tasted like." She liked her teeth. After hearing that, Dessica's instincts took over for that moment. Her hair frizzed up as she jumped up and got Alice clean in the jaw. She flew into the dirt. Dessica looked at her hand.

"How the hell did I do _that?" _She muttered to herself. When Alice came to her feet, her eyes were screaming death at Dessica. She tried to run again, but unfortunately it failed again. Alice gripped her by her hair and pulled her in the ground. She toward over Dessica as she held her head in pain.

"Your pathetic!" She growled. Dessica looked up at her with a glare, and then she smiled.

"What?" Alice demanded.

"I told you I would hurt you, didn't I?" She said. Alice looked puzzled.

"You didn't put a prick on me." Dessica pointed up at her face.

"Look again, vampire." Alice then smelled something unusual. She touched the spot Dessica was pointing at. It was the corner of her mouth, it was bleeding. She saw the dot of blood on her finger as Dessica chuckled. She balled up her fist and shouted so loud, the rocks on the ground shook. She lifted her fist and almost made a crater in Dessica's face. But luck struck her as she jumped out the way fast enough. Alice snatched her hand out of the ground and glared at Dessica.

"Damn you!" She shouted. She ran towards her with the force of a train. But Dessica jumped in a tree above her before Alice could make a hit. Once she landed on a branch, Dessica held her middle in pain and began to breathe deeply and slowly.

"_Heh," _Alice thought. "_She's getting so weak, the best she can do for herself is dodge my attacks." _Alice decided to give Dessica a moments rest. She didn't want the battle to become so short. Dessica gulped and nodded her head.

"Ok" She said as she jumped onto the ground and out of the tree. But when she did, Alice was nowhere in sight. Her thoughts went haywire, thinking how Alice could be anywhere. She turned around constantly trying to watch out for Alice.

"Where are you?!" She shouted and it echoed "_You, ou." _

"Show yourself! Come on!" Once her back was turned, Alice attacked and slammed her foot against Dessica's back. She slammed to the ground as Alice had her left arm.

"I'm gonna slowly tear your arms off," Alice growled with a devious smile. "_One by one!" _She began to pull on Dessica's arm. Then Alice decided to have Dessica against the tree. When she slammed her on it, there was a loud _crack! _And it wasn't the tree. Alice continued to slowly pull Dessica's left arm. She couldn't defend herself, for Alice's foot was crushing her spine at the same time. Dessica screamed as loud as she could. The scream was so great, the other wolves heard it. But as the cracks and snaps grew louder and harder, Dessica's voice got lower and quieter. All she could do was hold that look of shock and pain.

"Alice!" A man shouted. She immediately let go and let Dessica drop on the ground.

"Enough!" Carlisle began to rush towards her…as Jasper and the others followed. When he saw Dessica, his eyes grew wide with worry. He pushed Carlisle out of the way to get to her. He moved her hair out of her face, her eyes were still open. But not as wide as they were. Her mouth and head was pouring blood. She couldn't move, she couldn't blink, she couldn't breathe. Another strange fact, thanks to Alice, Dessica's left arm is now longer than usual.

"What were you thinking!?" Jasper snapped at Alice. "We try to keep peace with the wolves and you do _this?!_" Everyone else began to surround Dessica; bad move. As they crowded around her, he wolves were close to the scene. Her right hand suddenly moved slightly against the dirt, but she couldn't move anything else. Jasper made a small smile when he realized she was still alive.

"_What?!" _Alice thought. "_How is she still alive?!" _Her shock was so strong, she ended up shouting out loud,

"Why won't you die!?" The wolves were just arriving to the scene where the Cullens began to push Alice back, away from Dessica. But to the wolves' eyes, they were still attacking her. They all growled and roared as they all transformed into full fledged wolves. All except Jacob. He walked to the center as the Cullens did the same. Jacob got a good look at Dessica, who still wasn't moving or breathing. He almost transformed right there, but stopped himself.

"You all have 30 seconds before we rip you all to shreds!" He growled.

"Please, let us explain." Carlisle said as he approached him. "Listen, there was a battle going on between your sister and Alice. Of course, she took it to far. But before she could kill her-."

"What?!" Jacob snarled as the rest roared behind him.

"That came out wrong." Carlisle said holding his hands up. "Before she could really, really, _hurt _Dessica, we stopped her. When I was ready to tend to her, that's when you showed up." It got Jasper and the others off the hook, but they were still enraged of the situation. Suddenly, Alice felt her stomach churn the jealousy and hatred of Dessica.

She began to remember the words Carlisle had said to her about wolves.

(Quick flashback)

Carlisle and Edward were talking about the Blacks when Alice overheard him.

"What ever you do," He said. "don't _ever _flinch or suddenly run away from an angry wolf. Just slowly walk away, and once you lose sight of them, that is when you run."

(End of flashback)

But she couldn't take it all on anymore. She turned around and began to run like lightening. But all the other wolves, including Jacob, went after her.

"No!" Carlisle and Jasper shouted. They began to run as well. But then Carlisle stopped.

"Emmett, you stay with Dessica." He said quickly.

"And miss all the action? No way!" He said.

"Emmett!"

"Alright, damn!" He walked over and leaned against the tree where Dessica was still lying in the dirt. He looked down at her.

"What goes on?" He said. There was an awkward silence between them, well of course, Dessica couldn't breathe after all.

Back with the Cullens, the Blacks were catching up to Alice fast. She slammed and crashed through the trees trying to get away. But that only slowed her down other than just dodging the objects. Suddenly, Jacob got a hold of Alice before the others could. Carlisle and the others tried to get Alice out of the pile of wolves.

Moments later, the Cullens came back to Emmett and Dessica. He had fallen asleep against the tree. As Edward walked by him, he punched him sideways in the gut.

"_Gaw!" _Emmett shouted. "What the hell?!" It took him a moment to realize that when the Cullens came back, Alice didn't.

"Where's Alice?" He asked. Everyone was quiet.

"Aww, come on!" He kicked the tree. Jacob and the others returned to the scene. As he passed Carlisle, he said,

"I'm sorry. We did what we had to do." Carlisle shook his head.

"She had it coming." Jasper growled under his breath. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"Don't get me wrong!" Jasper snapped. "I cared for Alice with all my heart! But after what she did to Dessica, she had it coming! Trying to kill one of the Blacks, you know its suicide!" Jacob and the other wolves, in a way, took that somewhat as a complement.

"She knew she was going to die today. She just didn't know how. That's why she ran like that. So neither we nor Dessica are the blame for her death." Everyone stayed quiet. Jasper was right. Alice was responsible for her own death. Jacob and the others slowly and gently gathered Dessica on the back of one of them. He went to Jasper before they left.

"Look," He said. "I'll let you know when she's well enough so you can see her, alright?" Jasper looked up at him.

"It's the least I can do after what just happened."

"Thank you." Jasper said. Jacob nodded.

"Let's go!" He shouted at the others. All of the wolves left and took Dessica with them. Leaving the Cullens quiet, confused, and somewhat sad.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It's been 2 weeks since Jasper and Dessica had seen each other. As her wounds were being dressed, Jasper felt like he was in a nightmare and he couldn't wake up.

One morning, he was sitting in the living room on the couch in a ball. He hid his face into his arms as the light shined through the curtains.

"Jasper?" Carlisle came in the room. "What seems to be the matter?"

"Yeah man." Emmett came in as Rosalie followed. "You look like somebody di-_ow!" _Rosalie hit him.

"Idiot." She said.

"You all go along. Let me talk to Jasper." Carlisle said. Everyone shrugged and turned into the other room. Carlisle sat down next to Jasper.

"Now," He said. "What seems to be the pro-?"

"You know _exactly _what the problem is!" Jasper snapped.

"What do you mean?"

"Carlisle," Jasper's voice broke and shook. "I lost Alice because of her own ignorance. I can't lose Dessica because of me."

"Now Jasper, you know you didn't do anything."

"I still feel some sort of guilt. It's like a giant just tore everything from me."

"I'm sure Dessica's alright." Carlisle rubbed Jasper's shoulder quickly and stood up.

"Show me." Jasper said in a low tone. Carlisle turned around.

"Show me," Jasper repeated. "Show me she's alright."

"Well, I don't know if-."

"Carlisle!" He snapped. When Carlisle looked back, Emmett and Rosalie both looked around like they didn't see anything. After a moment, someone knocked on the door. Everyone looked at Jasper. He rushed to the door.

"Here's your mail." It was the post-man. Jasper looked back at the others.

"What?" He muttered.

It was later that afternoon, all was quiet. There was nothing to do, nothing to talk about. Jasper stayed on the couch. Emmett came and sat next to him.

"Watch out." He said. "My shows on." He turned the T.V on and turned to MTV for Spring Break Party. Just a bunch of girls in bikinis. He was getting into it when it was time for the wet t-shirt contest. Something gripped on his shoulder. Rosalie was right next to him.

"Ow, ow, ow, _owww!" _He grunted. "Alright, alright, I'm changing it!" He changed it to Nickelodeon when SpongeBob was on. Rosalie smiled and let go of his shoulder. Emmett scowled as he watched her leave the room. As soon as she did, Emmett turned back to MTV.

"Turn it off." Jasper said muffled.

"Aw, come on. At least let me see the wi-."

"I said _turn it off_!" He shouted as he smacked the remote out of his hands. It crashed against the wall as Emmett leaned and turned the T.V off. He looked at Jasper puzzled as he held his hands up, and left the room. The phone rang. Emmett almost answered it.

"I got it!" Jasper said. He picked it up.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Dessica wants to see you." Jacob said. All Jasper needed to hear was Dessica, and he was out the door. He didn't even ask if he could use Carlisle's car before he got in it.

"Jasper!" Carlisle came after him. "Where are you-?"

"I'm going to see Dessica." He said as he started the car. He was off in a flash.

"Someone's in a hurry." Emmett said. Carlisle looked at him.

"What?"

Jasper made it to the Black's household. He rushed out the car and to the door. He knocked lightly at first, but then a little harder. Jacob answered the door. Once he saw it was Jasper, he rolled his eyes and turned around.

"This way." He growled as he walked off. Jasper followed.

"She's well enough to talk and breathe, but she can't move much. Her back is in bad shape and so if her left arm. So watch it." They got to Dessica's bedroom door. Jasper was about to go in when Jacob stopped him.

"Let me just say this," He said. "If it wasn't for you….showing up when you did, she wouldn't be here. Any longer against that tree, she would've been snapped in two." He opened the door. Dessica had many bandages; one on her head, on her cheek, around her arm, and even though he couldn't see it, around her waste. When Jasper saw her, her eyes were closed.

"Oh well, she's asleep. Come back later." Jacob tried to push Jasper out.

"Wait." He got pass Jacob. Dessica turned her head to see him.

"Jasper." She said quietly.

"_Damnit!" _Jacob thought and muttered. He walked into the hallway.

"You got 5 minutes." He said. Dessica scowled at him. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"15." He shut the door. Jasper looked at Dessica with wide eyes. She smiled. He suddenly lunged at her with open arms and held her tight. Dessica held him back even though it hurt her back a little.

"I'm so sorry." She said. Jasper lifted his head.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Alice got killed. I didn't mean for her to-."

"It's not your fault. It's hers." Dessica looked puzzled.

"It's a long story."

"Well, I'm very glad that you came."

"I would trade a blood bank to see you."

"Jasper-."

"I loved you, even when I was with Alice. It felt like an avalanche in my head. I wanted to see you everyday. I had to literally fight my urge to see you when I was with Alice." Dessica began to drown into his eyes as he did hers.

"But now," His voice was low. "I don't have to fight….anything...anymore. Because now…I'm with you." Jasper began to slowly close his eyes as he got close to Dessica. She gulped as their lips began to brush against each other. It started as a tender peck, but Jasper didn't stop there. There lips began to slowly push hard against each other. Jasper had a firm grip around her waste and back. Dessica had no choice but to wrap her arms around him. Their tongues began to touch as Jasper held her tighter. His hands began to run down the sides of her hips and down to her waste. Jasper's power of emotions kicked in. He made Dessica feel an enormous urge of lust, which caused the kiss to become more intense. After a moment, they stopped. Jasper lifted his head and looked into her eyes. They were full of bliss and lusts as his were. Dessica was breathing deeply. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Times up." Jacob came in. When he saw them, Jasper was sitting on the side of the bed, holding Dessica's hand. He kissed Dessica's hand as he stood up.

"I look forward to seeing you again soon." He said in a low tone. Jacob looked at Jasper and Dessica back and forth with a confused look.

"And I look forward to seeing you." Dessica said.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." Jasper said as he walked by Jacob. He walked in the room and sat on the side of the bed.

"Uh," He said. "What exactly did you and that blood-sucker talk about?" Dessica looked around.

"You know," She shrugged. "Stuff."

Jacob was gripping the sheets and clinching his teeth. "Ok." Jacob stood up. "Get some rest." When he left the room, he slammed the door.

"_Wait," _Dessica thought. "_That was too easy"_ What you need to know is, during Jasper and Dessica's conversation, Jacob was listening the whole time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

One month later, it was time for prom at Forks. Jasper was on his way to Dessica's home with a black and white rose. On his way there, he began to think that going to the prom at Forks might be a little risky. So he decided to have a get-together at his house instead. Once he arrived at the door, he knocked and leaned against the doorway. In the house, Jacob sniffed the air a couple of times.

"_Blech!_" He said. "Dessica, it's for you!" She suddenly pranced down the stairs wearing her black pajama shorts and a purple tank top with a black heart on it. Jacob watched her come down the steps with a disgusted look.

"Are you gonna get dressed?" He asked.

"I am dressed." Dessica turned around.

"No your not. Sam!" Jacob called. Sam came in the room.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Dessica's blood-sucking…friend is here and she's trying to answer the door in _that_." He pointed at her.

"I see nothing wrong with it!" She crossed her arms as Jasper continued to knock.

"One minute!" She shouted. "Come on, guys!"

"It depends," Sam said. "Is it a girl?"

"No."

"Well, Jacob, she's becoming a responsible young woman; I think we should think about this."

"Alright then."Dessica began to smile. They both looked up and held their chins like they were actually thinking. Her smile began to disappear.

_"No!"_ They both said.

"Fine! I'll go change." She sighed. But as she went to the stairs, Jasper came in.

"The door was open and I couldn't wait to long, so I let myself in." Sam and Jacob shared a glare at him.

"I hope that's not a problem."

"What do you think?!" They growled at him.

"Hey, Jasper." Dessica said as she turned around. When he looked at her, his eyes widened.

"Oh." He said. "Oh, oh my. Um, hi." He took a deep breath. "You look….nice." Sam rolled his eyes and left the room as Jacob drooped his head. Dessica walked towards Jasper with open arms. He put his hands around her waste and leaned in for a kiss. But Jacob was watching, so they thought fast and turned it into a hug.

"For you." Jasper held out the rose.

"Aww, thank you." She said happily. Jasper held her hand.

"Dessica, it would be an honor if you could accompany me at my house tonight."

"I'd love to." Dessica said with a cheesy smile. Jasper got close to Dessica with a seductive look.

"Wear something….." He glanced at Jacob who was holding one of those, "I dare you to finish that sentence." look. Jasper cleared his throat and stepped away from Dessica.

"Formal." He said as he headed to the door.

"Oh, ok." Dessica said. Jasper did a quick wink and shut the door before Jacob noticed. Of course, after he left, Jacob had a disapproving look.

"What?" Dessica asked. He said silent. She rolled her eyes and went up the stairs. After a few moments, she came back down in a dark velvet red strapless dress with black laces around the rim. Also, her hair up in a long side pony-tail with a red rose in it, black stilettos and red lipstick. Embry came in the same time she came down stairs. When he saw her, he stopped.

"Wow." He said. "You look beautiful."

"Oh, thanks Embry." She said as she primped her hair. Embry began to walk towards her with a satisfied look.

"What's the occasion?" He asked.

"Just going over a friend's house." Embry's smile disappeared.

"Why are you dressed like that if you're just going to a friend's house?"

"Well," Dessica turned to face him. "There having a…fancy dinner. Yeah, so I wanna look presentable." Embry shrugged.

"Ok. Have fun."

"Thank you." Dessica gave Paul a smile that shined like stars in his eyes.

"Later." Embry watched her leave.

As Dessica was on her way to the Cullen's house, Jacob showed up in the truck with their father.

"Now I'm sure you wouldn't mind having an escort." He said. Dessica sighed and got in the truck. When they got there, Jasper was waiting at the front door for her. He smiled as he watched her get out the truck.

"You look amazing." Jasper said as he took Dessica's hand.

"And you look handsome." She said. Before they could go in, Jacob rushed out with their dad.

"Uh, Jacob." Their dad said. "You might wanna slow down a bit."

"Sorry, dad." Jacob said as he came to a stop. He left him and went to Jasper.

"Hey!"

"Yes?" Jasper turned around.

"You wouldn't mind if we joined you in your "little dinner", would you?" Back in the house, Carlisle with Esme' and the others stood in front of the doorway waiting for Jasper and Dessica to come in. Rosalie had a disgusted look on her face.

"How can you stand this smell?" She asked Carlisle.

"Shhh." Finally, someone was jiggling the door knob. Jasper came in with Dessica.

"Oh, Jasper." Esme' said with a smile. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen." Dessica said. Emmett came in behind Carlisle.

"Alright," He said. "Backyard's done."

"Great," Jasper said. "Follow me." He began to lead Dessica and unfortunately, Jacob and their father to the backyard. When they got there, she smiled. The trees that surrounded the yard were decorated with lights and flowers. As they walked to the center, Emmett turned the stereo on and played the song Butterflies. Jasper turned to look at him.

"Thanks, Emmett." He said.

"No prob."

"Wow!" Dessica said.

"I've seen better." Jacob said.

"Alright, I'll leave you crazy kids alone." Emmett said as he went back in the house. Everyone followed except for Jacob and their dad. Jacob had brought out a lawn chair for him to sit in along side with him and watch Jasper and Dessica.

"Everything is so beautiful." Dessica said as they began to slow dance.

"Actually," Jasper said. "It was only pretty before. But now that your hear, it's beautiful." Dessica smiled as he began to slide his hands around her waste.

"Jasper?" She said. He looked at her.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Jasper smiled.

"And you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to the world." He said. Jacob was getting anxious.

"This is bad." He said.

"What do you mean?" Their father said. "I'm actually starting to get use to him."

"Dad, did you forget?"

"Forget what?"

"She's falling in love with that blood-sucker when she's supposed to be in love with Embry."

"You know, you can't force love, Jacob." He gave a fake smile and blinked a couple of times like in one of those corny old romantic movies.

"Dad, this isn't a joke. When she first turned 13, I remember, it had already been arranged for her marry Embry."

The End

Please stay turned for the sequel; Burning Roses.


End file.
